Numbuh 362's Relationships
This page comprises of Numbuh 362's relationships with the other many characters throughout the series. Relatives Numbuh 363 (Harvey McKenzie) Numbuh 363 (Harvey) is Numbuh 362's younger brother. Not much is known about their relationship as he was introduced in the later episodes leading up to Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. but it can be seen that even though Numbuh 363 may annoy everyone around him, she doesn't get as easily annoyed. Another thing to note is the big resemblance in their hair that makes them look similar. His helmet also looks identical to hers other than his doesn't have the sabers. Also, he doesn't believe in Numbuh 0 like his sister and thinks highly of her, because in Operation: Z.E.R.O. he said, "Numbuh 0's a myth. My big sister said so. And she should know, being Numbuh 362 and all." In all honesty their brother/sister relationship doesn’t seem like it would be enough to get Numbuh 362 (a faithful Kids Next Door operative) to turn a blind eye to his selfish and seemingly corrupt actions in the field, although it is only with Numbuh 5 succeeding her as Supreme Leader does he finally become decommissioned early due to his attitude and phobia of being touched. Love Interests Numbuh 1 : "Hey, y'know, it's still Meatball Sandwich Day up on the Moonbase, wanna grab some dinner?" : "Thanks Rachel, but... I think I'll pass this time." : "I understand. You know where I am if you want to talk. See ya around soldier." - Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) is the reckless Sector Leader of Sector V, who she harbors a crush on, especially with hints from Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. Starting from her big role in Operation: I.T., Numbuh 1 already knew her name and called her as such calmly suggesting that the two go way back to when they might've possibly met when they were cadets or before she was the Surpreme Leader. In Operation I.T., they were together throughout the whole episode and seen to be quite close friends. After the events of Operation: I.T., Numbuh 362 hinted that she developed feelings for him. In Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., she flicks him on the stomach when she sees him in the cafeteria hall and asks him to join her for some lunch since it's Meatball Tuesday (though he couldn't resist when she playfully threatens to make it a "direct" order). Throughout that episode, she and Sector V's computer system constantly take him away from Lizzie (possibly pointing out some dramatic irony of Nigel leaving for another girl). Throughout most of the episode, she doesn't address him by his codename but mostly through his real name "Nigel" and approached him first about the KND Splinter Cell. When she tries to stop him from leaving the airport for the sake of the mission (even using her authority of Supreme Leader over him), he runs to save his girlfriend, leaving Numbuh 362's head down as if she was hurt. After Numbuh 1 and Lizzie broke up, Rachel (in a subtle way) asks him out to dinner to try and comfort him though he rejects. Once he gives her his answer, she jumps in her vehicle and puts her head down and gives a comment that says she'll be there for him when he needs her and leaves with a disappointed look on her face. This could or could not be a love interest though the hints from Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. show greatly throughout the episode and towards the end of the episode. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., there's no resolve to whether or not she truly does have feelings for him as he leaves Earth and that she doesn't get to say a proper goodbye. In Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. it is possible that Nigel and Rachel got married, because the leader of the Boys Next Doorhas Numbuh 1's blue eyes, and Numbuh 362's blond hair. Friends Numbuh 86 : "Ha, ha...Yeah right! Like Numbuh 86 would '''ever' kiss a boy!" - Numbuh 362 in ''Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T. ]] While the friendship between Rachel and Fanny hasn't been wholly defined, it is assumed that they at least have known each other for a long time in the KND, as seen in ''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. Fanny displays a resounding respect for Rachel and proudly states so during missions when she is sent by her superior officer. She is at least comfortable enough to believe that Rachel would smack a few 'stoopid' boys in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. if she was in her shoes. While it is indiscernible on a personal level of their relationship, their professional one is of a strong loyalty and regard for their abilities when working together. Fanny also shows fear in the midst of failing Rachel, as shown when she accidentally took her in as a prisoner believing that it was Numbuh 206 in the hopes of impressing her commanding officers in the same above episode. Nevertheless, they seem close as Rachel would call Numbuh 86's by her real name, instead of her number. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Rachel had considered Fanny as runner-up to Numbuh 1 for promotion to Global Tactical Officer, which was then given to Numbuh 86 when Numbuh 362 decided that he was too reckless for the role. Fanny took the promotion with an outstanding victory gloat which reveals that even Rachel resonates the same feelings as the others with Fanny's attitude. And when Numbuh 362 decided to fight off a Citi-zombie Numbuh 60, Fanny was openly worried about her Supreme Leader. Rachel is well aware along with everyone else of Fanny's hatred of boys, but it is unknown of her personal or professional feelings on the issue. She regards Fanny as a capable operative at any least and would probably side-step this problem so long as it doesn't hinder any missions. In Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T. in the CN Action Pack Comic #33, she and Numbuh 65.3 laugh at the alert from the Decommissioning Squad who claims that a memory-less Numbuh 86 is on the rampage to kiss every boy she could find, stating their disbelief that Fanny would ever kiss a boy. Tommy Gilligan : "Remember... the Kids Next Door never quit!" ''- Numbuh 362 in ''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. Tommy Gilligan is Numbuh 2's younger brother and ex-operative Numbuh T. They both first meet in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. when Tommy becomes an operative. Throughout this episode, the two interact a lot and they become good friends towards the end. During the beginning where Numbuh 362 gets Sector V with her, she orders them to infiltrate Father & the DCFDTL's mansion with their birthday suits. Tommy, however, doesn't get what they were and strips to his "birthday suit". She yelps in surprise and turns away from him stating that she has to attend to the troops. He helps her from becoming into a full animal by dragging her away (though her bottom half becomes a pair of monkey legs and later she becomes a monkey). Tommy becomes great help when he saves every operative in the Kids Next Door and even though he's earned the friendship and trust of Numbuh 362, she can't help but obey the rules and keep him from re-entering into the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 5 While Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 362 have rarely interacted on the show, it could be suggested that at least on a professional level, Rachel regards Abby as a very capable and responsible operative. It is stated by Abby in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. that the job of Supreme Leader was given to her after Rachel's presuming retirement, speculating that 362 had given thought of 5's potential as a leader before leaving. Enemies Father : "Tag me! TAG ME!!!" - Numbuh 362 in Operation: I.T.. Father is one of the most dangerous and evil adult in the KND universe. These two didn't have much of an interaction until Operation: I.T. where Father re-created all the treehouses into broccoli after he was tagged by Numbuh 2. She became afraid after he tagged her again and then eventually was tagged back as "it". She threatened him broccoli for him to tag her back and eventually he did and got him and his kids out of the KND system. Delightful Children From Down The Lane